


Huyendo del destino

by laraju



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Multi, UA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraju/pseuds/laraju
Summary: [UA] podría ser una casualidad, algo que ya debería pasar para cambiar radicalmente el destino que habían escogidos.  ¿puede pasar algo así?perdió algo importante para él... pero encontró algo que se volvería mucho más que eso.encontró la valentía que tenia en ella... y salir de su vida ya programa.huyen de todo lo que creen tener, y temen perder.





	

Una chica de largo cabello color ciruela parece a la espera de su próximo vuelo, caminaba por lo que parecía ser un aeropuerto, el gran aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York. La gente de aquí para ya, como es de costumbre en estos lugares. Camino hacia un extremo dirigiéndose hacia unos asientos, para hacer la espera.

Tenia hambre, sed, cansancio, y por sobre todo… se sentía triste, la semana en Nueva York había sido terrible, la peor de su vida con un resultado nefasto… y estaba nevado afuera y a causa de eso, habían suspendido su vuelo a Londres. 

Suspiro sentada en las pequeños asiento de espera, rodeada de un montón de gente más en las mismas condiciones, probablemente. Atrapados en el aeropuerto.

Miro el techo y luego las ventanas, podía ver la horrible tormenta que había fuera, y de todas maneras era comprensible el atraso si de eso se trataba. Saco su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a mirar sus aplicaciones…

—en el clima no salía que habría tormenta hoy… —tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás, frustrada dándole una pequeña queja, su celular vibro, un mensaje había llegado, sintió como su corazón se detuvo y miro el mensaje con emoción, no era lo que esperaba… esa tristeza volvió a ella.

¿podía ser peor? Siempre se puede. 

Miro de reojo, un hombre de la aerolínea apareció detrás de unos de los cubículos de información, tomo su maleta con su celular en mano y corrió hacia él, sin mirar nada más. 

Quería salir lo antes posible de ahí, necesitaba información. 

Sintió un golpe que la tiro al suelo, su maleta cayo al suelo abriéndose y otro un fuerte golpe de su celular volando lejos de ella, cayendo al suelo también, junto con ella. 

un hombre de largo cabello negro estaba en el suelo un poco mas allá, sujetándose la cabeza de el golpe, y una de las maletas de él se había abierto por el golpe, su computador y sus cosas dentro se había dispersado por el suelo.

—lenta… 

la voz de aquel hombre ahí ¿le había dicho lenta? Que rayos. 

—¿len-lenta? 

—si… mira por donde vas, hay gente delante de ti —levanto su vista y la vio. Al darse cuenta que era una mujer, sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida.

Ella aun lo miraba sorprendida, estaba segura que no había nadie delante de ella… al menos eso creía. 

—dejaste todo el desastre… recógelo —se levanto y camino a tomar su celular, y tomarle una foto con él, parecía divertido.— tengo prueba de lo que tu hiciste…

—¿de… de que estas hablando? —se puso de pie y tomo su celular también.—

—Discúlpate. 

—Loco —lo miro haciéndole un mohín, miro el desastre en sus pies. Ahora entendía porque, se sonrojo levemente, cruzándose de brazos indignada. 

—eres una bruja loca —se agacho y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, tirándolas dentro de la maleta.

Se sintió culpable, y se agacho junto a él ayudándolo en silencio. En su maleta no habían salido tantas cosas volando. 

El la miro fijamente un momento y se puso de pie, metió su celular al bolsillo y continuo su camino arrastrando su maleta, desapareciendo de la vista entre la gente.

Se había quedado sonrojada, jamás había visto unos ojos tan bellos como esos, movió su cabeza bruscamente y se saco de si misma. Volvió a mirar hacia la cabina de informaciones y camino arrastrando su maleta.

—señorita Ren, Kougyoku. Si vuelo saldrá en una hora más, disculpen las molestias.

Al fin una buena noticia. Se alegro. camino hacia donde le habían indicado que seria la puerta de embarque, solo quería irse lo más rápido de este país, de este horrible país que en esta ultima semana arruino todo lo que conocía como su vida. 

Solo, quería huir. A cualquier parte del mundo si era necesario. Huir lo más lejos que podía.

Saco su celular, quería mirar la hora. Lo vio en su mano y prendió la pantalla.

El fondo de pantalla, no era el de ella… ¡¿qué?! 

No podía ser… sus cosas privadas… 

El celular en su mano vibro, un mensaje había llegado.

+9870*****XX [22:03pm]: las fotos sugerentes ¿eres tú?  
Abrió sus ojos, ¿ese mensaje era para ella? no, no podía ser, se sujetaba el rostro con su mano pensando. 

+7972*****XX [22:04pm]: si, debes serlo… recordaría ese rostro donde fuese…  
+9790*****XX [22:04pm]: lo lamento por tu matrimonio. 

No podía ser, entro en pánico. Ese desconocido tenia su teléfono. Sus cosas, sus fotos. Su… ¡NO!


End file.
